Hermanos de cabello
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Midorikawa tiene el cabello rosa. No, espera... ese es Tsunami. ¿Pero también Ryuji? ¿Y Kogure? No, no... Todo el equipo de Inazuma Japan tiene el cabello rosa.


**Hay un ligero HiroMido por ahí, además de eso creo que no tengo ninguna advertencia. Ligera referencia a "Tres veces", uno de mis fanfics de Kogure que insinúa el enamoramiento de Kogure por Haruna [pero lo único que necesitan saber es que Kogure le hizo una broma de ponerle tinte en el champú a Midorikawa, lo que lo dejó con el pelo rosa y que Haruna siempre se encarga de hacer a Kogure pagar por sus tretas (además de que Tachimukai vio antes a Midorikawa con el cabello rosado y le hizo gracia(?)...)].**

 **Espero disfruten su lectura.**

 **Disclaimer:** Como bien podrán suponer, los personajes de la historia original no me pertenecen. Esto es ficción dentro de la ficción ya creada por Level-5 y, por supuesto, no pertenece al canon.

* * *

 **Hermanos de cabello.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Hiroto había visto a Midorikawa hacer y actuar de muchas formas que superaban la lógica de cualquiera. Y no lo tenía en un mal concepto por ello; en realidad, eso se le figuraba naturalmente de una manera u otra como un aspecto encantador de su personalidad. Su personalidad de "extraterrestre" también había sido algo que lo había cautivado sin que se percatara.

Sin embargo, aún cuando no tuviera en contra nada con él, en ocasiones como aquella no podía evitar sentir vergüenza ajena por su causa e incluso ruborizarse un poco en su lugar.

—Mido…

—¿Qué?

Midorikawa le respondió de mala gana sin ocultar su malestar, esa ira guardada que todavía tenía. Hiroto se recordó que debía de vigilarlo cuando Kogure estuviera en la misma habitación que él, para evitar cualquier incidente.

—Sabes que no es tan… malo como piensas, ¿verdad? —intentó hacerlo razonar.

Midorikawa se volvió bruscamente hacia él, tanto así, que Hiroto también reaccionó por instinto, interponiendo sus manos entre ambos para conservar sus distancias. —¡Que no es tan- —Ryuji se reprimió solo cuando sintió el ligero empujón del toque de las manos de Hiroto sobre su pecho.

Sabía que lo que hizo fue para apartarlo, pero por alguna razón el rostro de Ryuji agarró más color; aunque detrás de las enormes gafas oscuras que llevaba encima el completo de su expresión resultaba casi indescifrable, Hiroto pensó que había conseguido el objetivo de aminorar su ira.

Fue así, pero por una distracción que ninguno de los dos contempló; uno por ni un segundo, el otro por dos y luego la desechó.

Ryuji hundió sus labios al interior de su boca y reprimió sus palabras haciendo un pequeño ruido amortiguado con su voz encerrada en su boca. Luego de un par de segundos, bufó. —Tú no lo entiendes…

A Hiroto le hizo algo de gracia escucharlo quejarse así, como un niño pequeño y con ese tono de voz que a veces parecía tan adorable. Compuso una sonrisa por diversas razones, una de ellas teniendo la intensión de simpatizar con él. —Tienes razón. ¿De qué te sirve el usar las gafas cuando es tu pelo el que quieres ocultar?

Midorikawa abrió la boca sin acabárselo de creer. —Pues…

Hiroto tenía razón. No servía de nada usar gafas de sol si lo único que quería esconder era su _nuevo look,_ cortesía de Kogure.

Midorikawa escuchó a Hiroto reírse y con una mueca de pena se cruzó de brazos, disgustado. —¿Ves lo que te digo? Ven… —Hiroto entonces se acercó a quitarle las lentes de sol. Cuando lo hizo, hubo una considerable pausa en la que los dos se quedaron sólo, como tiesos, mirándose.

—¡Que hay, Mido! ¡Jamás te había visto usar gorros así! —Quien irrumpió ese extraño momento, no fue otro más que Tsunami Jousuke. Hiroto se dijo a sí mismo que había sido un mal momento para que apareciera justo él, con su característico cabello. Rosa.

—No te queda mal, eh. Pero, ¿no sientes calor? —Tsunami, ajeno a la situación, ajeno a que había interrumpido algo y que Midorikawa estaba comenzando a sufrir por reprimir un extraño tic en su ceja al recordar el color actual de su cabello, captó con sus ojos los lentes de sol en las manos de Hiroto—. Ah. Mira. Esto es más adecuado para el clima. ¡Y para la playa! ¡Deberías de hacer más como Hiroto! —propinó una palmada ruda a Hiroto y entonces se dio media vuelta para continuar con su camino hacia la cocina, riéndose todavía.

Midorikawa y Hiroto observaron el hueco que dejó la ausencia del surfista hasta que se vieron intercambiando una mirada.

—¿Ves lo que…?

—No —Hiroto no lo dejó terminar—. No digas nada. Yo… sólo vayamos a comer. ¿Sí? Tengo hambre —sonrió con toda su amabilidad.

Midorikawa lo miró con un gesto de desagrado. —Pero… —entonces, su estómago fue el que los interrumpió.

Hiroto hizo su sonrisa más grande mientras Midorikawa enrojecía. —Y tú también —cerró los lentes y, a falta de lugares, se los colgó al cuello de la camisa. Luego puso ambas manos en los hombros de Ryuji y lo obligó a voltearse para seguir el camino que tomó Tsunami.

—Bien…

.

.

Hiroto percibió que Tsunami no había sido el único en quedarse extrañado con la inusual presencia de un gorro en la cabeza de Midorikawa. De hecho, así como Tsunami, Endou se les acercó con curiosidad e incluso señaló las lentes que llevaba Hiroto.

Endou rió como si estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura. —Parece como si estuvieras tratando de verte más genial, Hiroto.

Un poco avergonzado, Hiroto le regresó una sonrisa divertida sin hacer ningún comentario.

Endou parpadeó de pronto. —¿Eh? ¿También es lo mismo contigo Mido?

Las cejas de Midorikawa se torcieron intentando no mostrarse enojado y a la vez con la vergüenza que sentía todavía. —No, Endou. ¡Y Hiroto tampoco trata de verse genial! —pero no se contuvo, estaba irritable.

Por atrás, Tachimukai a penas conseguía aguantarse la risa. Hiroto y él intercambiaron una mirada y la del pelirrojo fue un poco en advertencia, pero a Tachimukai le temblaba la boca y toda la cara, mientras que Tsunami a su lado hablaba de temas varios con Hijikata.

Entonces llegó Haruna y se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Pero no precisamente porque ella hubiera llegado, sino por quien venía detrás de ella.

Kogure. Y tenía el cabello rosa.

El primero que estalló en risas para sorpresa de los demás, fue Tachimukai.

A Tsunami y a Hijikata se les contagió su risa y el resto comenzaron a reírse nada más porque ellos tres tenían una forma tan desentonada de reír juntos que comenzó a hacerles gracia también. Hiroto iba a comenzar a reírse cuando echándole el ojo a Midorikawa se dio cuenta de que nada de gracia le estaba haciendo, o al menos que parecía debatirse entre reír y enterrar su cara en el plato de comida que tenía en frente.

Haruna pronto se acercó a la mesa de Midorikawa con sonrisa triunfante, aunque luego de verle la cara se lo pensó dos veces y con timidez comenzó a hablar. —Anoche, lo hice usar el champú que te alteró. No quería venir esta mañana, pero lo forcé. Tiene que comer algo y no se puede saltar las prácticas.

Ryuji tomó los bordes de su gorro y tiró de ellos para tratar de taparse más la cara.

Haruna se alejó un poco y miró a Hiroto, pidiéndole apoyo. Este desvió la mirada para pensar. —Ehm, Mido…

—¡Hermanos de cabello!

—¿Qué?

Midorikawa se alzó incrédulo.

—¿Qué?

Y Hiroto y Haruna no tardaron en hacer lo mismo.

Kogure, dejando pasar la vergüenza inicial de las burlas que no tardó en hacerle Fudou y los comentarios con los que Endou y Toramaru apoyaban con inocencia, ignorantes de su orientación malintencionada, con Kido a un lado sonriendo divertido y siendo receptor de ocasionales miradas de Fudou y Tobitaka añadiendo los propios comentarios con humor mientras Tachimukai solo se desternillaba perdiendo el aire junto con Kurimatsu y Kabeyama, quien a pesar de todo todavía intentaba aguantarse con algo de pena, abría los ojos como platos aterrorizado a la propuesta de Tsunami, que se alzaba con su siempre característico buen humor mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo.

Atrás de Endou, Aki y Kazemaru lo veían sonriendo ante la inocencia del capitán y también la de Toramaru, aunque más pendientes del primero por la cercanía lo escucharon murmurar algo como un "¿me veré bien con el cabello rosa?"

Ambos, Kazemaru y Aki ampliaron los ojos e intercambiaron una mirada, no les dio tiempo de nada más porque Kazemaru de pronto se vio envuelto por un brazo de Endou mientras este se unía a Tsunami y decía. —¡Sí! ¡Hermanos de cabello! ¡Vamos a teñirnos el cabello de rosa también, Kazemaru!

—¿¡Ah!?

Aki no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reírse.

Tachimukai se rió con más ganas. —¡Deberíamos de hacerlo todos…! —dijo en medio de sus risas, sin pensar con claridad en lo que estaba proponiendo y en como era que muchos se habían detenido a pensarlo con seriedad y no querían hacerlo. Y en como Endou se había detenido a pensarlo con seriedad y se le había hecho la mejor idea que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido a nadie.

—¡Sí! ¡Así Inazuma Japan estaría unido por el cabello!

Kido compartió la mueca de Kazemaru ante la perspectiva y Fudou extendió una sonrisa irónica: No pensaba hacerlo ni muerto. Goenji tampoco parecía de acuerdo.

Pero Hijikata se unió a la causa entusiasmado y a Toramaru no se le ocurrió ningún buen motivo para rechazar la idea. Luego Tobitaka se arrepentiría de no haber hecho nada para negarse, pero en el momento le dio lo mismo, quizá no creyendo que de verdad algo así iría a pasar. Fubuki no hizo ningún reproche.

Kurimatsu y Kabeyama se vieron envueltos en ello con el entusiasmo de su capitán: lo seguirían a donde fuera sin pensarlo.

Hiroto pensó que eso animaría a Midorikawa y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar incluso su dignidad si era en pos de ello.

A Haruna por primera vez le salió el tiro por la culata. Para la tarde del día siguiente todos sin excepción tenían hebras rosadas y así la nueva fotografía más popular del torneo Fútbol Frontera Internacional fue la del equipo de Inazuma Japan, todos concentrados en la práctica con el cabello teñido de rosa.

Midorikawa de todas maneras permaneció muy avergonzado, con su orgullo herido.


End file.
